True Desire
by Jessica Watsuki
Summary: Anis wrestles with her two knights who have achieved two awakenings. They both fight to capture her heart while they all fight to put an end to the society. But is Anis ready to achieve a final awakening with one of her knights!
1. Protect the Princess

Summary: Anis wrestles with her two knights who have achieved two awakenings. They both fight to capture her heart while they all fight to put an end to the society. But is Anis ready to achieve a final awakening with one of her knights?!

A/N: Spoiler alert, read up to and including chapter 37 before reading this fic. Timeline-this story starts off at the end of chapter 37 right after Tenjou is revealed to be related to Anis, and Mutsuki says "Mitsuru will not come". Most likely gonna throw in sum sexy stuff so this fic is M.

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

* * *

**Protect the Princess**

The three remaining knights along with the rose princess and Professor Itsushi all gathered in the school.

"So now that we know white's heading the society, how are we going to move forward?" Kaede posed.

"Tenjou-sempai is still a part of our team and has been our friend all this time. I think we need to give him the benefit of the doubt and ask him directly what's going on." Seiran suggested.

Anis sighed but nodded. "I agree, I can't believe Tenjou-sempai has turned his back on us." She turned to the man who has been closest to the white rose. "What is your plan Mutsuki? I mean you did live with him."

"I will not be returning to the Tenjou church. I have no obligation to them or Mitsuru, even less so now that we have a current conflict of interest." Mutsuki glanced over at a blushing rose princess who quickly turned to glaring at her black rose knight.

"Why now split ways from Tenjou, you've been working with him behind the scenes this whole time." Kaede interrupted.

"Now why would I aid someone who presumably desires to steal away the rose princess?" Mutsuki glared.

"You've had no problems deceiving us before." Kaede spat, still feeling betrayed over Mutsuki's recent act as a traitor.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone. We need to figure out a plan for the future, not place blame for the past." Professor Itsushi announced. "Now it's safe to assume that Tenjou want's the rose princess for himself given his family's history. I can only imagine that he will soon attempt to take Anis away from us and we must be prepared for the worst."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok so what we need to do is set up a watch. Since Kaede and Mutsuki have both had their second awakenings you two will have the most responsibility." Itsushi explained.

Kaede and Mutsuki glared at each other while Seiran frowned at not being mentioned. "Mutsuki since you specialize in the darkness you will have night duty, and Kaede will take over in the day."

"Wait don't I have a say in this?" Anis put her foot down on the idea of being watched around the clock.

"Would you'd rather Tenjou come steal you away in the night, and make you his and his alone?" Itsushi posed the alternative.

"Ugh, I guess not. But what's to stop these guys from doing the same thing?" Anis looked over at Mutsuki in particular.

"Well I'm sure the white rose has plenty of subordinates in the society who can do his bidding since you still retain control over him. These two here are still under your power and they have no subordinates that I know of so it's much safer this way." Itsushi argued.

Anis sighed…defeated. "I suppose this plan does make the most sense…unfortunately." She turned to the two knights in question. "You'd two had better behave!"

* * *

A/N: so what do ya think? I've got some plans for this, and hopefully I'll get some more inspiration for my other fic as well (in case any of you readers out there are waiting for an update on my Yu Yu Hakusho fic). Please review on your way out .

~Jessica Watsuki~


	2. Hot Flashes

Disclaimer: I don't own Barajou no kiss!

'_thoughts'_

"dialogue"

* * *

**Hot Flashes**

Anis let out a long sigh as she reviewed the day's events. She knew Mutsuki was on night duty outside her apartment. She had strictly told him to stay outside, which had made her feel a bit guilty since the night air was so frigid, but she figured a Dark Stalker would take it better than any of her other knights. Anis was in the process of taking a bath to relax herself. She couldn't help but be worried about a possible attack from the society but having Mutsuki outside helped to calm her nerves a bit.

'_I hope Tenjou-sempai is still on our side, and doesn't try to capture me.' _Anis shivered at the thought.

"Better turn up the temperature." Anis drained some of her bathwater and turned the hot faucet on full blast. "Ah much better." She smiled.

'_I'm just glad I didn't accidentally have a second awakening with Tenjou-sempai just in case he is going to be our enemy. I'm glad that he is not on an even playing field with Kaede, and Mutsuki.'_ At the mention of the awakenings, Anis blushed remembering her awakenings with her black and red knight.

'_I can't believe I've come that far with both of them. I'd better make sure it doesn't get any more out of control. There's no way I'm doing that blood marriage thing!'_ Anis's heartbeat sped up as thoughts of being intimate with her knights infected her brain.

For some reason Mutsuki popped up the most. '_Probably cause that jerk stole my first kiss…with a human.' _She chuckled at remembering the "kiss" with Ninufa but quickly returned to scowling at Mutsuki.

She knew pretty much all her knights were interested with her in some way whether it was true love or not was another question. '_Or true desire…' _Anis blushed again as the images of intimacy with her knights flashed through her head.

The bath was getting really hot and she felt a twinge of guilt again at being in a nice warm bath while Mutsuki was out in the cold. She imagined his dark figure huddled up outside in the tree near her window. He had such a stern face most of the time. He wouldn't let you know he was uncomfortable.

Then flashes of his rare breath-taking smile and strong embrace enveloped her. '_For a Dark Stalker, Mutsuki sure can be warm and caring at times.'_ She let her mind take over remembering the kiss they shared. _'Maybe it wasn't so bad.'_ Her heart was racing now, and she could almost feel his firm, enveloping embrace that made her feel safe, and also maybe wanting of something more.

Anis's eyes flung open as she realized she was having…pleasant...thoughts about Mutsuki. " OK! This bath is a little too hot for me."

She stood up fast catching herself against the tile wall as she almost fainted. She pulled the drain plug and turned the shower head on cold full blast, trying to cool down her body and mind. _'Get a hold of yourself Anis. No teenage hormones allowed!'_

After she felt sufficiently cool, she grabbed her fluffy pink towel, and exited the tub.

* * *

Mutsuki lay in a nearby tree keeping a close watch on the rose princesses dwelling. He was not tired at all with the threat of a surprise attack looming.

The thought of Anis being captured by that damned white rose made him sick. _'Well actually the thought of her with any man makes me ill. Any man except for…me...'_

Mutsuki had recently come to terms with his infatuation with his dominion. _'There is no doubt. I love her.'_ Images of her smiling face came to mind. Oh how he loved her smile. He also loved her flustered face. Seeing her heat up with such a lovely shade of red gave him such a thrill.

'_I suppose there is no love in existence without a fair amount of desire accompanying it._' Mutsuki was still trying to understand all there's feelings completely.

He glanced back at Anis's home and imagined what she was doing right now. _'The hour is late. She is most likely asleep.'_ He imagined her sleeping face; he had seen it a few times now. How he longed to embrace her sleeping figure, envelope her body so she felt him and him alone. He could imagine her smell, such a lovely fragrance, unique, enticing, indescribable…

If he was cold before he wasn't anymore. He found himself, for a lack of better words, turned on. His breathing had increased and he could feel a throbbing desire within him. He took a few slow, deep breaths and tried to clear his mind. _'This is not helping my focus.'_

A loud crash removed him from his thoughts. A storm had snuck up on him while he had been preoccupied. Not only had he gotten warmer, the weather had as well. A flash of lightening immediately followed along with a terrifying scream from inside the apartment.

Mutsuki flew from the tree and used his strings (he had been summoned earlier) to unlock the balcony door. He was in the room occupied by his dominion in a matter of seconds. What he saw there left him immobile.

There, on the cool tile floor a very exposed Anis sat shivering; her towel sprawled on the floor. She was gripping her ears, and keeping her eyes shut tight. Her legs were on either side of her hips as she shivered uncontrollably.

Mutsuki could not move…or speak. He could only stare at the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. He burned the image of her body into his mind. Her wet, pink hair clinging to her glistening, pale skin. Her smooth, supple, curves and hard, pink nipples. He took everything in.

He then noticed how terrified she was, and wanted, more than anything in the world, to reassure her, to comfort her. He took a step forward. "Anis." His voice with like silk.

Anis came to her senses and her eyes flung open. She stared into a pair of red eyes filled with concern, and…a hint of desire. She realized now that she was completely naked, only a few feet away from the man who had recently occupied her thoughts in such intimate ways.

She shook her head, grabbed her towel and covered up. "Get out!" Anis stammered as she stood up to emphasize she was not joking.

Mutsuki stood his ground, entrapped by the beauty of her heated gaze. She was now so radiant, ravishing. No longer did she show signs of fear which caused Mutsuki's desire to return in full force.

Anis saw him take another step forward as he bore into her with his passionate gaze, and she knew she had to do something. She used her Dominion powers and commanded. "GET OUT!" Her thorny rose whips wrapped around Mutsuki and pushed him right out the door which slammed in his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review on your way out.

~Jessica Watsuki~


End file.
